Talk:Ael t'Rllaillieu
I've got a problem with the idea Ael has to be out of power by Tomad. She's a warrior loyal to the traditons of Romulus after all. She might have decided the Federation became a threat later on.Tobias1 14:58, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :Except for the fact that Serpents Among the Ruins has a Praetor leading the Empire in 2311 and the time of Tomed. --71.197.178.125 01:33, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Fixed the quote about mnhei'sahe — it was incorrectly attributed to Ael, when in fact it was said by Lieutenant Kerasus (My Enemy, My Ally, pp. 132-133). Also fixed on the ''mnhei'sahe'' article. Lady Shahrizai 19:01, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the correction.--Turtletrekker 02:21, 24 March 2007 (UTC) i have a problem with speculation "She was certainly no longer in power by 2311, the year of the infamous Tomed Incident" Why not? -- Captain M.K.B. 01:01, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :Because Serpents Among the Ruins clearly establishes a militant male (p.335) Preator running the Empire in 2311. Not speculation. Not fan-fiction. Established lore. :You could have tried asking for clarification, which I would have gladly added, before arbitraily removing it. --Turtletrekker 01:26, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, i was kind of cracking wise about another user who is adding uncitable things. Wasn't trying to derail everything you've done on account of one missing citation. I like the addition of the later work's link in the sentence. -- Captain M.K.B. :No worries. Said user has gotten my dander up a bit as well. (-: --Turtletrekker 08:55, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::So was she empress or was she praetor? The Empire could certainly have a praetor and an empress at the same time. -- Captain MKB 13:38, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Meaning of the name "Jim" Obviously, Ael (and later also Jim) finds the name hilarious, but the meaning is never revealed to us. Does anyone have any idea what it means? There is probably a clue in the last lines Ael thinks in My enemy, my ally: "He HAS a fourth (name) And he gave me not just the name, but what it names... Her... whole and entire." My guess is that she thinks of James and Kirk as his first and second name. The T for Tiberius is never mentioned in the book, so that one might not count to her. That leaves the meaning of James (Supplanter) and Jim (and whatever that means in Rihannsu) If I interpret the line correctly, then according to Ael, the name meaning corresponds to Jims behaviour towards her in the novel (what it names.) Obviously he treated her with respect, annoyance, perhaps a little jealousy and awe, and attraction. So does anyone have any theories they would like to share? – 80.202.166.39 10:19, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Marianne :When she mention's Jim's fourth name and says it names... "her... whole and entire" i took it as an obvious reference to the "Enterprise" -- as there was no other important "her" to Jim in the book.. -- Captain MKB 14:04, 24 November 2007 (UTC)